Sonic and The Force
by Arkham18
Summary: Sonic has used Chaos Control during a battle with Dr. Eggman and has transported to A Republic Cruiser
1. Chapter 1 Aboard A Republic Cruiser

Chapter 1 Aboard A Republic Cruiser

Sonic was fighting Eggman's latest robot with his new friend Chip. 'The Egg Lion' crafted into the shape of a lion. Sonic decided to use the chaos emeralds to defeat the beast

but he used Chaos Control and went too far. He ended up in a strange place he noticed Chip was with him "Where are we Sonic?" "I... have no idea". But then an alarm went

off and a voice echoed through the area "INTRUDER ALERT" Sonic ran with Chip and when they got to a window they looked out and saw they were in space. "Whoa" said

Sonic. Then they heard a lot of people coming. They hid and saw a small army of people in armor looking around for them. Then Sonic ran with Chip but ran into someone he

looked up and saw a girl. She looked like some kind of alien, this girl was Ashoka Tano. "Oops. Sorry about that." then Sonic ran off with Chip. Ashoka got a confused look on

her face "huh?"then a trooper passed her "Trooper, where did they go?" "Into the main reactor room" Ashoka went to the reactor room and she readied her lightsaber in case

of anything. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" then she heard a voice "No." said Chip, Ashoka followed the sound and found Sonic and Chip. "Oh why hello there." said Ashoka.

"Hey, you're that girl I bumped into." said Sonic "Yes. My name is Ashoka Tano. And your name is?" "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And this is Chip" as he pointed to him

"Want some chocolate?" said Chip, "Uh,thanks?" then Anakin Skywalker came into the room with Captain Rex. "Ashoka, did you find the intruders?" said Anakin. "Yes, and

they mean no harm" said Ashoka. Then Ashoka pointed to Sonic and Chip and they waved their hands at Anakin while Anakin got a confused look on his face. Then he

signaled Ashoka to come to him "And who are they?" before she could answer Captain Rex said "If they are spies can I shoot them?" "we are not spies" said Sonic, then

Ashoka defended him and said "Yeah they aren't" "Yeah if you let us explain, we can talk this over." Then Anakin said "Very well"


	2. Chapter 2 The Jedi Temple

Chapter 2 The Jedi Temple

Ashoka told Sonic and Chip that they must go to the Jedi Temple to report to the Jedi Council. When they go there Ashoka and Anakin led them through the hallways of the

temple and Sonic and Chip were amazed at the place. "Wow! This place is huge!" said Chip "Right on that Chip" said Sonic. As they got to the library a man with a beard

walked out. And he proceeded to talk to Anakin this was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He turned and saw Sonic and Chip. "Oh and who are they?" then Ashoka introduced them "I would

like you to meet Sonic The Hedgehog and Chip." Then Sonic said "Hi." Then Chip flew near Obi-Wan and said "Want some chocolate?" "No thanks" "awww" said Chip

disappointed. Then Obi-Wan continued to walk down the hall. Sonic and Chip proceeded to the Council Chambers and Mace Windu and Yoda were in there. Master Windu was

the first to speak. "Who are you two?" "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." "I'm Chip" then Master Windu introduced himself. "My name is Mace Windu." Then Sonic noticed Yoda

sitting in the smallest seat in the room. "Hey look, a green leprechaun!" Yoda looked confused "Hm?" "Uh I mean the green one." Said Sonic. Ashoka giggled, Then Master

Windu said "Skywalker and Ashoka the Chancellor wants to speak to you two. He has urgent news for you" then Anakin said "Hey you guys!" then Ashoka said "wanna come?"

Sonic replied "Sure." And Chip said "Yeah." "Okay lets go." As they entered a speeder. Sonic looked as if something was bothering him. "Whats wrong?" asked Ashoka. "Oh

I'm just wondering what my buddy Tails is doing right now back home."

_Meanwhile On The Planet Ryloth_

Cad Bane was sleeping in his secret in his secret room on Ryloth when the seven chaos emeralds appeared in his room waking him up he put his hat on and said to himself

"What are these diamonds doing here? And why are they glowing like that? They must be worth something. I must find someone who knows about these."

Somewhere else on Ryloth. Tails was walking around trying to find anyone who could tell him where he was. He had been teleported to this galaxy along with Sonic and Chip

but was separated. He was surrounded by dried out trees. "I wonder where Sonic and the emeralds are." Tails said to himself. Little did he know Cad Bane was spying on him

suspicious of him. When he heard him say the name of the emeralds he said "Ah. He must know something about those diamonds." Then he pulled a tranquilizer gun out of

his pocket and shot a single dart at Tails. Tails felt it and said "Ow! What the?" Cad Bane stayed out of sight until Tails started to fall asleep. Tails felt sleepy and struggled to

stay awake. But eventually fell asleep. Then Cad Bane came and took Tails back to his secret room.


	3. Chapter 3 First Mission

Chapter 3 First Mission

They landed outside the chancellor's office and when they got to the office door Sonic got a massive headache and had a bad feeling. The headache went away quick but the

bad feeling remained. "Are you okay?" said Ashoka "Yeah I'm fine." Back at the temple Yoda was alone in a room meditating and sensed something. "Hmmm. The blue one

the force in him he does." Back at the chancellor's office they entered and Chancellor Palpatine said "Hello Anakin and your Padawan. And, who are these two?" "Name is

Sonic. And this is Chip." "Hi!" then Palpatine said "Nice to meet you two." He said it in such a cold and serious tone that felt like he didn't mean it. And for some reason both

Sonic and Chip didn't feel very comfortable around Palpatine. "He's a little strange." said Sonic. Then Chip said "yeah" the chancellor said to Anakin "I received a message that

a new droid base is located on Felucia. General Grievous is there, this maybe our chance to capture Grievous. Maybe your new two friends can help you and your troops." "Will

do" answered Anakin. Then Ashoka turned to Sonic and Chip "Did you hear that? You guys are going to be in a battle." "Alright!" said Sonic, "Yeah!" said Chip, then Sonic and

Chip did a high five. Then Sonic told the Chancellor "Don't worry sir. We will not fail to capture Grievous." "Yeah!" said Chip, then the chancellor smiled and said "Excellent"

but as they were leaving Mace Windu appeared on the chancellor's holoprojector. "Skywalker Master Yoda has just informed me that he has sensed one of Sonic's friends has

been captured by a bounty hunter on Ryloth and Master Yoda described him as having two tails." Then Windu disappeared, "One with two tails?" said Chip, Sonic was worried

as he said "That's Tails! What's he doing here?" then he turned to Anakin and Ashoka. "I know we have two things to do now but let's rescue Tails first. Maybe he'll help us out

on Felucia." Then Chip said "Yeah! Tails is a great pilot." Then Ashoka asked Anakin "what do you think master?" "Alright we'll do it"

_Meanwhile On The Planet Ryloth_

Tails was waking up and his hands were tied behind his back along with his tails he had a strange collar on. And Cad Bane was standing next to him. "Huh?" said Tails

confused. Cad Bane answered with "Had a nice nap kid?" then Bane pointed his gun at Tails. Tails screamed terrified. But Bane changed his mind and said "Easy there, two

tailed." Then he put his gun back in his pocket. "Uh, where am I?" asked Tails "Your my prisoner and if you want to stay healthy, then you better do exactly as I say. And as

long as you do that I won't shoot you. Got it!" "You won't get away with this!" "I already have, yellow boy. And as soon as you tell me everything about these diamonds, I'll be

on my way. I got places to be you know." As he pointed to the emeralds, "The Chaos Emeralds!" "So you do know something about these diamonds? What a surprise." Then

suddenly the wall exploded and battle droids came in with a yellow commander. Tails asked "You were expecting company?" "I guess these diamonds are worth more than I

imagined? Don't worry; those droids are nothing we can't handle." "We?" "That collar on your neck is an explosive device" "And let me guess you have the detonator?" "Wow.

Your smart, for a kid. On your feet. I'm going activate it but it will only be triggered by me. If you try to escape, I'll blow you to pieces. If those droids get near my diamonds,

I'll blow you to pieces. And if you try to shoot me, I'll blow you to pieces." "Uh okay?" "But if you do what I say and help me stop these droids, I'll let you live." The droids

were getting closer, "Get on my defense turret over there. Now do we have a deal?" "Yes" Tails flew to the turret and the droids saw him. "Look a flying yellow life form. Look,

his tails are acting as propellers." Then another droid asked "what do we do?" then Tails got on the turret and started firing. The Droid Sergeant was getting anxious so he

said to himself "I better tell commander about this." Then he gets out a holoprojector and a woman with gray skin appeared on it this was Asajj Ventress. "What is it, T-45?"

asked Ventress "We are at the location but they're fighting back." "Who?" "One is a bounty hunter and the other is a yellow flying life form." "A yellow life form? Hmm?

Interesting." "What should we do?" "Do what you guys can do there; I'll take care of that yellow creature myself." Then she cut off the connection then she picked up her two

red bladed lightsabers and ignited them. Then she began to run to Bane's hideout.


	4. Chapter 4 Rescuing Tails

Chapter 4 Rescuing Tails

"That's all of them." Said Cad Bane, "Yeah, can you let me go now?" "No you are still my prisoner." But before Tails could respond the wall blew open and Ventress stepped in

and before Bane could do anything she force pushed him into the wall knocking him out. Then Ventress started closing in on Tails. "Who are you? You're working with them?" she

didn't answer but she swung at him with her lightsabers and missed. It cut through the solid metal wall. Tails got really scared. Then Ventress got him cornered and said "You

have nowhere to run." Then she raised her sabers. Tails got scared and hid his face in his tails waiting for the end. But then a lot of Clones broke into the room with Anakin and

Ashoka and drove off Ventress. Then Sonic and Chip came in. "Hey Tails." Said Sonic, but then before Tails could give him a hello Bane woke up and told him "Tell your friends

about the deal we made." Then Tails showed them the collar. Anakin quickly cut it off. "Thanks" said Tails, Bane wasn't pleased. Bane quickly ran to his ship and left. But he

forgot about the Chaos Emeralds. "I'll get the Chaos Emeralds" said Tails, "Hurry. Let's get out of here before more droids arrive." Said Anakin, "Yes we have to get to Felucia"

said Ashoka.


End file.
